


Small Recognition

by Dunuelos



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Jed Bartlet knew he couldn't interfere with Jack Reese's duty reassignment because of politics. He gives the man the only recognition he can. Mini incident 4 years later in timeline added.





	1. Military Politics

President Bartlet listened to the report that Leo was giving. Finally he had a question. "And exactly why shouldn't I fix this?"

Leo sighed. "If you got involved, he'd be marked until the end of his career. He'd never get higher than Lt. Commander, even after the current Sec Def leaves office."

Bartlet sighed. "I can write him a commendation but if it came directly from me it might be the same thing." He looked at his long-time friend. "It's times like these that I see exactly how much I don't understand the military mindset."

Leo shrugged but gave a slight smile. "It's politics. Unfortunately in this case it's military politics."

Bartlet sat there for a long moment. Finally, he remembered something. "But there is one thing I can do. Has he left the building yet?"

Leo replied, "He's cleaning out his desk right now."

"Well, I'd like you to bring him here. If nothing else, I need to thank him personally."

Leo looked at his old friend and nodded. "I'll be right back."

Jed Bartlet nodded and, once Leo left the office, he went to the Resolute Desk and opened a particular drawer. Reaching far into the back, his hand captured what he was looking for.

Pulling it out, he peered closely at the item. Unlike most White House memorabilia, this particular item was uncolored, with only the burnished surface giving it luster. When he had been asked, he had insisted that it be plain and unpretentious.

There was much about his office which was flashy, regardless of the substance. Being the leader of the country almost required it. But this was something that he had decided needed to be valued for what it was and not what it looked like.

* * *

It was about six minutes later than Leo returned, a strictly proper Lt. Jack Reese marching into the Oval Office and stopping where directed.

"Commander Reese."

"Sir," the man snapped to attention even more stiffly.

"At ease, Commander." The man relaxed. Bartlet sighed. "I heard about your redeployment. And as much as I wanted to raise holy hell and demand that the order be rescinded, I have been advised that that might protect you for the moment but would be detrimental in the long term. I hope that you understand this."

Jack Reese paused before replying. His face relaxed slightly. "I'd be considered the teacher's pet." His tone was resigned.

"Yes. I _have_ directed that a commendation be entered into your file. It's not a personal one, because I was told that this could mark you the same in this one case. But I wanted to extend my personal thanks." Jed Bartlet reached out his hand and, startled, Jack Reese reciprocated the motion.

Bartlet kept his hand in place as he said, "You did a job that I asked, you did it honestly, and you did it knowing that there were those who would be angry. But you helped save the lives of probably a million people and I wanted you to know that regardless of anything else, you have the thanks of a grateful Commander in Chief."

"Thank you, Sir." And Jack Reese actually looked like he meant it. The two let go of each other's hand.

Jed Bartlet did something that he had long ago decided not to do as he had not served in the military. But this situation, in his opinion, required it. He snapped to attention as best he could. Lt. Commander Jack Reese snapped to attention in response and Lt. Jack Reese saluted his Commander in Chief.

Jed Bartlet did a passable job of returning the salute and dismissed the man. Leo, who had stood watching, said, "That was well done."

Jed sighed. "It was the only thing I could do."

* * *

Jack Reese traveled back to his desk area to finish cleaning out his personal items. On the way, he paused to make sure no one was watching.

Once he was certain he was alone, he lifted the item he had been passed to him by the President. He peered down and looked over both sides of it.

On one side, the largish bronze coin contained the Seal of the President of the United States with the words printed around the edge.

On the other side, it said, "Presented by the Commander in Chief." Below that was an engraved image of the White House. And below that was the raised signature of Josiah Bartlet, with his position spelled out.

Jack sighed as he looked at the coin. Losing this gig was a real blow. And while he was a bit mad about the lack of loyalty, he had to admit that the President had a point: A personal commission would open him up for future hazing.

Still, at least he'd never have to buy the first round of his own beer in any Officer's Club ever again.


	2. Coin Challenge

Commander Jack Reese looked around at the pub that the group had ended up at.

It had taken a couple of years, but he had finally overcome the stigma of being sent off to the hinterlands because he had followed an order of his Commander in Chief.

Immediately after the newspaper report had come out (and wasn't that worth a few curse words), Jack had immediately called Leo McGarry to explain and to apologize. He hadn't thought he was on the record and he had been pissed when it was reported.

Leo thanked him and told him to be careful – reporters were even worse than teenagers about gossip. He had ruefully accepted the mild rebuke.

The Secretary of Defense, Jack had finally admitted to himself, had been a bit of a dick about him providing the requested force depletion report. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Still, he had been shipped off to Arctic Radar and languished for two years. It was sheer chance that his station had picked up the Chinese military activity at the edge of their equipment range.

As a member of US Navy, he understood how important it was that the Navy, Army and Air Force had up to date intelligence on both weather phenomenon and foreign military or civilian presence. Arctic Radar ensured that the US Navy had accurate information as regards the surface, and the US Air Force had accurate information on the air space. The Army just wanted the same intel, as little as they actually needed it in that area.

During one watch, the radar man under his command during the watch had noted some inconclusive readings which seemed intermittent on the very edge of their scopes.

A discussion with the radar man and the station chief had sent the report up the ladder despite the inconclusive nature of the readings. Word had come back that satellite imagery had confirmed that the unknown activity was a Chinese military exercise in International waters.

From his time in the White House, Jack understood that such things were all about politics and a subtle (and sometimes not-so-subtle) game of chess between the two governments.

The fact that the US had caught the activity had given them a leg up in the game and the station had been commended.

That was the first hint that his exile was going to end.

And so, here it was only a couple of years later and he was one of the US officers sent to this NATO event for military officers from each government.

After a particularly grueling day of briefings, several members of the different militaries had collectively decided to go out and have fun. And so a group of officers comprised of US, British, Canadian, and a smattering of other nationalities had come to the British pub (this conference was in Britain) to socialize.

One of the Brits, after a couple of drinks, had loudly called, "Coin Check!"

"Really, Nigel?" one of the Belgian officers asked.

Nigel, a British Air Captain, grinned. "Sure. Let's see what everyone's got. Next round on whoever doesn't have it."

The Canadian Colonel, as he fished his out, "Or on you if we all have our coins." Nigel nodded and grinned.

The group, about 20, each fished coins out of their uniforms and, one by one, they slapped them down.

In the US military, coin challenges were usually between members of the same squad and it was a matter of unit pride that everyone carried their unit coin. Highest ranked coin was a less common challenge, but Jack always won that when it happened. Jack himself had several coins (not uncommon) ranging from his unit coins all the way to his Bartlet coin. Considering it was international, he thought it best to use that one.

Nigel groaned. "I guess everyone's got theirs. Let's see them, then."

Each coin was read off by another member of the group. The Belgian had a unit coin. The Brits each had their own coins, a couple from various members of the British nobility. Nigel's was from the British Chief of the Air Staff. His fellow Brits ribbed him for showing off.

Jack Reese said nothing. Finally, the Canadian sitting next to him read his to the crowd. "Nigel? I think Jack here has you beat."

"Really?" he asked. Everyone was paying attention.

The Canadian said, "I think so. This one reads US Commander in Chief, Josiah Bartlet."

There were whistles around. The American Air Force Colonel, a Colonel Simpson, asked, "When did you get that?"

Jack picked up his coin and put it away. "I did a stint attached to the White House. President Bartlet asked for help on something and I could provide. This was his way of saying thanks."

All of the military officers had been impressed. Nigel, a good sport about it, paid for the round because everyone had their coin. Jack had even been bought a Macellen, a very expensive whisky, in recognition of having the highest ranked coin.

Jack mused that while he had preferred to stay at the White House and he missed Donna Moss (even if the grape vine reported that she had had finally ended up with the man she really loved), bucking the Sec Def that one time had provided its own rewards.


End file.
